


Crushes Crush

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter References, Love Confessions, One Shot, Random & Short, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: Y/N has a massive crush on Natsu Dragneel. Luckily, this is fanfiction, which means everything works out.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Crushes Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Light language, bad puns
> 
> Word count: 1,660
> 
> Estimated read time: 9 minutes

Have you ever wondered why crushes are called crushes? It's because the slowly crush your soul from the inside out. The bigger the crush, the bigger the problems. I would know, I'm in love with my friend, and it sucks.

Said friend was named Natsu Dragneel, and damn he was hot. With scruffy salmon hair, a smirk to die for, a masculine voice, and serious muscles, he was, in a sense, to die for. He has caught the eye of many a girl from Fairytail, so I was nothing special. Of course, boys are oblivious and so he knew not of any crushes the girls had on him, including mine. He only had eyes for Lucy Heartfillia, the blonde beauty of Fairytail. Don't even get me started on Lucy! She's my friend, so I won't say anything negative, but I know for a fact that she doesn't return his feelings. Maybe he loves the thrill of the chase because she's made it quite clear that she doesn't like him that way. "Hard to get," I suppose you could say. Well, if I was honest, my envy for Lucy ran deep. Her sexy qualities were plentiful, while mine were relatively nonexistent. Her waist was so slim, I wasn't completely sure she was human, and mine was normal. At least, normal according to my doctor. In my opinion, I was rather chubby, but that's probably just stupid hormones talking. Ah well, having meat on my bones means I'm well fed.

So that's my life. Natsu, on the other hand, was not only physically flawless, but his magic was also off the charts, a trait that I severely wish I had. Magic may not be everything, but to me, it was close. Natsu took the number two spot, and chocolate the first. No one is better than chocolate.

"Lucy!"

I looked up. Natsu was running towards Lucy and I. We had been enjoying a conversation about what one would do if they didn't have celestial spirit magic. Just so that you don't ask: yes. I have celestial spirit magic as well. I may not have many of the zodiac keys, but my silver keys were in great supply. I only owned two zodiac keys: Scorpio and Aries. The rest belonged to Lucy and Yukino. It was a saddening factor, yes, but I try not to dwell on it too much.

"What do you want, Natsu?" Lucy rolled her eyes at him.

He grinned. The butterfly feeling is totally an understatement in comparison to the feeling in my gut. I had a herd of wild elephants in a tizzy storming through my tummy. "I want to know if you'd go on a job with Happy and I. Grey and Erza are coming, too."

"I suppose, I still need to pay my rent." She said in that beautiful voice of hers.

"Oh, and Y/N," he turned to me, "we could use you, too. Wanna come?"

Now, this was a delicate matter. If I refused, I would miss out on one opportunity for Natsu to like me. Then again, I may go and look like a lunatic, as well. It was a tricky thing, but in my haste and nervousness, I hurriedly accepted his offer. Whether that would turn out well or not is a whole other factor.

Time Skip brought to you by Gajeel's... interesting singing.

"Natsu! Duck!"

Another bolder shot through the air towards us and I had to throw myself to the ground so avoid being hit.

Lucy hurled herself to the left to avoid another and landed next to me. "Y/N! What do we do?"

"Try summoning Virgo!" I called back over the loud crash of boulders in the distance. "We have to stop these things! It's what the villagers paid for!"

"Got it! Open, Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!" Lucy wielded her key and fell to the ground again to avoid a boulder. "Virgo! Is there anything you can do to get rid of the boulders? We have to get to the top and stop the source."

I looked back up the mountain. The poor people of Bricksteem, the village below us, have requested a tedious job. Some unfortunate wizard had to climb up the local Mt. Grudim and stop whatever- or whoever- was sending endless boulders down the mountain, crushing the village buildings. The people had evacuated, but they needed to get back in there to rebuild Bricksteem. This job was difficult if you couldn't fly. Perhaps we were idiots to take this job. Wait... fly!

"ERZA!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as Virgo drilled through rocks that came towards Lucy and me.

She faintly heard me, thank goodness, and looked over. "YES?"

I took a deep, full breath and yelled again, "REQIP INTO HEAVENS WHEEL, IT CAN FLY!"

Realization crept across her face as she dodged a rock and requiped.

"HAPPY!"

Happy looked over at me. He was beside Natsu, clutching Natsu's vest for dear life.

"HUH?" He screamed.

"FLY NATSU TO THE TOP!"

"AYE!"

"What about us?" Asked Lucy.

I sighed. We can't fly. "Virgo will have to help us blast a path up the mountain. As for Grey, we should get him over here. Safety in numbers, right?"

I called Grey over and the three of us began our slow ascent.

Eventually, we reached the top to see Erza and Natsu in the middle of a battle. Some wicked looking girl (and not the good kind of wicked! The good! Ha! The puns are on a roll! Roll... like boulders! I seriously need to stop!) who fought against them with what appeared to be rock magic.

Rock magic? I bet I could handle this without my keys. I pulled out the dagger I used when I wasn't using magic. Lucy was thinking about the same thing. She whipped out her whip (Y/N! STOP!) and prepared to rumble (like boulders. Last time, I promise.)

Natsu and Erza had backed off, clearly getting exhausted. Grey, Lucy, and I charged forward. I drove the dagger towards her as Lucy's whip came towards her neck, and Grey's ice shot towards her torso. She ducked and we all went tumbling behind her in a big heap.

"Lucy, your whip has my foot! Ow! Don't pull!"

"Grey, there is an ice shard in my boob, and I'm going to kill you, ice pervert!"

"Ah! Y/N, your knife is pressing into my back!"

"Don't snap at Y/N! Maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad if you wore a shirt, hmm?"

"Not the time!"

We finally got ourselves out of that tangle and kept fighting alongside Natsu and Erza. It didn't take long with us all working together to restrain the girl and drag her down the mountain, off to prison.

Now, we sat in one of the few undamaged restaurants in Bricksteem. It was a relaxed environment with finger food, big tables, and noisy chit chat. In short, it wasn't an exotic place.

We all sat in a large, half-circle booth in the corner. Might I delightfully add that I was next to Natsu? Of course, he didn't pay me much mind, but it was enough for me to just sit by him.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Lucy announced. Y/N, Erza, do you want to come?"

"Nah," I shrugged, "I'm hungry. I'm going to keep eating." And I don't want to leave Natsu's side...

"I'll come with, Lucy." Erza volunteered. The two walked off, gossiping about something.

"Why do girls go to the bathroom in groups?" Grey asked.

I laughed and answered, "Hermione was attacked by a troll. Moaning Myrtle was killed. Ginny was kidnapped. Bathrooms are dangerous."

Grey looked me like I was crazy before continuing. "Well, anyway, I need to pee as well. I'll be back."

Happy groaned. "I'm still hungry! I'm going to order more food!"

"Get me some!" Natsu called after him.

And that's when I realized that I was alone with Natsu. Natsu gulped down another bite and looked at me. "Hey, thanks for coming on this job, sugar. Can I call you that?"

"Y- yeah! Sure!" I blushed fiercely. Wait, blush? I never blush! I have never blushed my whole life!

"You're blushing." He commented as if I hadn't already noticed.

"Yeah," I stammered, "that happens when I get nervous."

He raised an eyebrow and devoured some more food. "You're nervous?"

"Don't speak with your mouth full."

"You changed the subject."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. You're trying to hide the fact that you like me."

My eyes were huge as I stuttered out a response. "I... what? How... NO!"

"Don't get so flustered," he smirked, "I like you too."

In that instant I was fairly certain of three things:

1\. I liked Natsu Dragneel

2\. Natsu Dragneel liked me

3\. The rest of the team were subtly watching us from across the room. They were hoping for a show... so I'm going to give it to them.

"What about Lucy?" I murmured.

"What about her?" He said, quizzically.

I furrowed my brow, "Don't you like her?"

"No," he laughed, "not like that. She's my close friend, but beyond that, no."

"Oh. Natsu... I'm getting the feeling like we should kiss. Is that a one-sided feeling or is this mutual or maybe we just should ignore that statement...?" I surveyed him to gage his response.

"Well," he replied with a relaxed tone, "I'm kind of getting that feeling, too. Do you wanna kiss?"

This is so awkward. "Yeah, I suppose so."

He leaned in and shut his eyes.

Here goes nothing. I leaned forward as well and allows my eyelids to flutter shut. Our lips met in a warm connection.

Two girly screams, a masculine cheer, and a cat being... odd interrupted us. Or heads shot back and turned to the not-so-stealthy Lucy, Erza, Grey, and Happy.

They ran back and ate their food, laughing and teasing us the entire lunch.


End file.
